Cheese with a Side of Fluff
by JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: So this fic was a prompt/slash challenge from spikkels8 who provided the basic idea and also the songs. It's pretty much just Chloe catching Beca singing cheesy romantic songs and trying to figure out why! It's cannon through like the first half of PP2 (or really all of it if you ignore the minor Jesse bits at the end of the movie). Enjoy! Chapter 9 - Eternal Flame
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this fic was a prompt/slash challenge from spikkels8 who provided the basic idea and also the songs. It's pretty much just Chloe catching Beca singing cheesy romantic songs and trying to figure out why! It's cannon through like the first half of PP2 (or really all of it if you ignore the minor Jesse bits at the end of the movie). Anywho, here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Wannabe - The Spice Girls**

Russian Lit was not that hard.

Well, she took that back, it was.

At least, the first time.

She still could have passed though, if she had wanted to.

She hadn't wanted to pass though, a fact that had absolutely nothing to do with one Beca Mitchell deciding to stay at Barden. At least that's what she told Aubrey. As far as her former co-captain knew, (or anyone else for that matter); she had simply 'forgotten' about her research paper being due before they left for Nationals.

Regardless, Russian Lit was only moderately difficult the first time around; and each subsequent year it became easier and easier until this year, where it practically became Chloe's designated nap time. She was eternally grateful to whichever past department head had decided that Russian Lit should only be offered in the spring term; she couldn't imagine having to "fail" 6 times, that would be torture. As it was, fifty minutes of listening to her classmates discuss the works of Tolstoy, Ostrovsky, and Bunin was enough to make her jittery and munchy.

So as soon as she tossed her book bag on her bed, she made her way to the Bella's kitchen, only to stop in the doorway. There, skidding across the kitchen floor- in a pair of ridiculous fuzzy socks that Amy had gotten her as gag gift last Christmas - was Beca. The sight itself was enough to be quite entertaining, but paired with the flour that was smeared across her face it was just about as adorable as it could get. She was just about to walk in and make a comment about the happy mood that Beca was apparently in when the younger girl started singing.

 **Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**

 **So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**

 **I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**

 **So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**

 **I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)**

 **I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah**

Chloe's jaw dropped in surprise, but then Beca was turning and she was diving back out into the hall to avoid being caught staring. She held herself to silent laughter, grinning as she listened to the younger girl belt out Spice Girl lyrics.

Cynthia Rose rounded the corner, headed for the kitchen but Chloe stopped her with a hand on her arm, yanking the other girl off to the side.

"What the hell?"

Chloe merely held a finger to her lips, indicating for the other girl to be quiet.

 **If you want my future, forget my past**

 **If you wanna get with me, better make it fast**

 **Now don't go wasting my precious time**

 **Get your act together we could be just fine**

They shared a quiet chuckle at the DJ's antics before Chloe posed a whispered question.

"Have you talked to Beca lately? Like really talked? She's seemed happier than usual these past few weeks."

"I haven't noticed anything."

The response was quick, but the other girls eyes flitted quickly to the side.

Chloe had spent enough Bella's sleepovers playing penny poker to know Cynthia's tell.

"Really?"

"I mean ya' know, the girls don't call her the tiny terror for nothing; it doesn't take a lot to get happier than Beca's usual."

"Yeah, I guess." She huffed. "I'm sure Jesse has something to do with it."

Dark eyes narrowed in her direction.

"I don't think so."

"Huh? Why not?"

"You don't know?"

She shook her head.

"Beca and composer boy broke up over a month ago, she didn't tell you?"

"What?! No!"

"Oh, uhh well you didn't hear it from me then."

"Wait, why wouldn't she tell me?"

"I dunno."

The look in her eyes said she most definitely DID know, she just wasn't telling Chloe.

"Why is she so happy if she just broke up with her boyfriend of almost three years?"

Cynthia Rose was beginning to look even more nervous.

"I dunno."

"Why are you not telling me the truth?"

"Look, Cap's got her reasons I guess, but it's some weird white girl bullshit if you ask me."

"Don't worry, I won't ask you to betray her trust."

Dark eyebrows raised before Cynthia sighed, her nervous look fading into one of sympathy.

"Look, Red, if it makes you feel better - it's nothing bad, I can tell you that much."

Chloe smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'm gonna go work on some homework; you have fun with your free show." She winked at Chloe before disappearing back into the living room.

Chloe stepped back into the doorway, unable to hide her grin at Beca's dance moves. She felt the heat working up to her face as she watched all of the ass shaking that was going on.

 **Slam your body down and wind it all around.**

 **Slam your body down and wind it all -**

Beca turned suddenly, stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed Chloe watching her. The embarrassment on her face quickly turned into a smirk.

"See something you like?"

"What?" She scoffed. "No! I was not-" Her eyes involuntarily coasted down the tank top and short shorts that the DJ was wearing. "- checking you out, I - what are you doing?" She tossed out a desperate shot at a change in subject.

Beca's smirk grew but she mercifully answered the question.

"Baking."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I see that, why?"

"I dunno, felt like it."

"You seem . . .happy lately, any reason?"

"Can't i just be happy?"

"No, I mean it's great, I was just wondering if there was any particular reason."

She reached for one of the cookies that were set out to cool, only to have her hand smacked away.

"Hey! Those are for movie night!"

"You don't even like movie night!"

"No, but I like cookies."

"Fine, I'll wait, but only if you tell me why you've been so perky lately."

Beca hesitated, her mouth working as she visibly mulled over what to say. She turned around, arms bracing on the sink, and Chloe watched the muscles in her shoulders twitch.

She couldn't help but hope that Beca's happiness had something to do with her. After four years of waiting, she was beginning to give up hope, but the new info about Jesse gave her crush renewed life.

Chloe was so caught up in her musing that she didn't see Beca's hand as it snuck out to dip in the batter bowl. The DJ spun quickly, swiping her batter covered finger across Chloe's cheek.

"You bitch!"

"Come at me, bro!" Beca taunted, grabbing the bowl and backing around the kitchen island.

"Oh, oh! You're gonna wish you hadn't just said that!"

She snatched up the kitchen towel and rolled it up, snapping it in Beca's direction.

Their laughs soon filled the kitchen, and Chloe let the topic drop, filing it away for future investigation.


	2. Chapter 2

**When You're Looking Like That - Westlife**

As a part of her deal with herself, if she allowed herself to stay at Barden then she had to at least double major. Three years was a long time to just take one class, over and over and over; so while she waited to get her English degree in literature, she managed to complete her degree in Physical Education. Because if she was going to be a stripper when she grew up, she could at least be a well educated stripper, right?

As she made her way across the quad after her kinesiology class, she had the strange feeling that she was being watched. She was used to people looking at her, she was hot, people checked her out, it happened. This was different though, like someone was staring for longer than a cursory glance. Her eyes darted around, looking for the for the source.

Everyone seemed caught up in their own business, reading, talking, eating. She scanned the grassy hill, finding a familiar pair of blue eyes watching her every move.

Beca's eyes drifted up to hers, and the younger girl visible startled when she saw that Chloe was staring back. The redhead raised an eyebrow and ran her hand down her body in a Vanna White gesture. She finished with a wink, and she could see the blush rising on pale cheeks even from as far away as she was.

The DJ raised her hand in a small wave before turning back to her laptop. She had her headphones on, and she looked like she was in the middle of a mix.

At least before she had decided to stare down her co-captain.

Chloe didn't have anymore classes today, and she could use some Beca time - they still hadn't had an opportunity to talk about Jesse. She skirted around the outside of the quad, careful not to let the brunette see her sneaking around behind.

She could hear the DJ singing softly, and she paused to listen.

 **She's a 5 foot 4 in catsuit and bambi eyes**

 **Everybody's who's staring wouldn't believe that this girl was mine**

 **I should have know I was wrong**

 **When I left her for a life in pity**

 **But they say you never miss the water until it's gone**

 **Guess I failed to love you**

 **And you're taking it out tonight**

She grinned. She was learning more and more about Beca's taste in music lately. Here she was thinking that the girl would die if she listened to anything other than house or punk. She was definitely going to beg for that 'Nsync/Backstreet boys remix again.

 **How am I supposed to leave you now**

 **When you're looking like that?**

 **I can't believe what I just gave away**

 **Now I can't take it back**

 **I don't wanna get lost**

 **I don't wanna live my life without you**

 **How am I supposed to leave you now**

 **When you're looking like that?**

Chloe watched as Beca adjusted the switches and knobs on the screen, using her laptop like a mixing board. She studied the other woman for longer than would like to admit, observing the way her hands stuttered over the keys, playing and replaying until she got the timings right, laying over the effects, head nodding with the beats as she softly sang.

 **But she is out of my reach forever**

 **And just a week ago she lied next to me**

 **It's so ironic how I had to lose just**

 **To see that I failed to love you**

 **And you're taking it out tonight**

She was beginning to feel creepy, staring like she was, so she knelt down to pull off one of the headphones; lips ghosting over the shell of Beca's ear.

"What'cha doin' Bec?"

The DJ slammed the lid of her laptop closed, and twisted to confront Chloe, surprised to see her so close. Dark blue eyes darted to her lips, lingering for a split second too long.

"Jesus, Chlo! Didn't anybody ever teach you not to sneak up people?"

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to stare?" She countered and the blush rose on Beca's cheeks again. "If you ever want to get a closer look. . ." She let her own eyes idle over the DJ's mouth, taking in the way her bottom lip was caught between her teeth before coming back to lock on to blue eyes again. "Just let me know." She could almost feel the soft gasp that Beca sucked in.

As much as she loved the sexual tension that often cropped up between them, now was not the time or place.

"So, what were you working on? Our set for Worlds?"

"Uh, no? Just-just something." She flitted a hand around. "Ya' know."

"For Jesse?"

"No, uh, we uh . . ."

"Broke up? Yeah, I know."

"What?! How?! Who?!"

"Sorry, not revealing my sources." She rolled over from her knees to sit next to Beca.

There was silence for a moment before the brunette spoke up.

"Sorry for not telling you myself."

"Why, though?"

She watched as Beca studied her nails.

"I don't know?"

"Well why did you guys break up?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

The DJ blew out a breath.

"It just wasn't working out."

"That doesn't seem like a long story."

"He. . . accused me of cheating."

She could feel her arms starting to sweat.

"Were you?"

"No! No. I wasn't"

"Can I ask who he thought you were cheating on him with?"

"Uhhhh . . . I'd rather not say."

"If you weren't cheating then what was the problem?"

"I . . . realized that I wanted to? And that wasn't fair to him or me, so. . ."

"I see. And you can't tell me who this person is?"

"No. Not . . yet at least."

"Oh." She thought she was beginning to make a break through on Beca's new attitude shift, but she was shut down again.

"I mean one day. . . when I figure out if she likes me back or whatever - I'll let you know."

Her heart hammered in her chest.

Gay Beca, that was new development.

A step in the right direction .

 _But she has a crush on someone, someone that's not you._

"She?"

Beca blushed.

"Ugh, see, you know too much already."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Was it the German chick from DSM?"

"What?! No! That was - no. Just no. I don't know what that was, but it wasn't - no."

"Ok, just checking." She held her hands up in defense. "Just, can you at least promise that I get to know before the rest of the Bellas this time?"

A smirk tugged at the corner of the DJ's lips.

"Promise, you'll be the first to know."

Chloe grinned, satisfied with the answer, she may not get to be Beca's girlfriend; but her best friend card was intact.

"So, about that boy band mashup I've been bugging you to make. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Body is a Wonderland - John Mayer**

Chloe loved a good rainy day.

There was nothing she liked better than pulling on a oversized fuzzy sweater and curling up with a good book and a hot cup of tea. The sound of the rain on the roof was a comforting noise, almost like nature's wave machine. She even liked walking in the rain, watching as the droplets fell around her, her umbrella keeping the majority of the water from soaking her clothes. She loved the way puddles would form on the sidewalk, splashing up the side of her rain boots as she walked.

A rainy day was like the universe's way of wiping the slate clean. It reminded her of a cheesy romantic movie, where the couple would kiss in the rain, the storm washing away the remnants of whatever argument or bad feelings had been between them. Then, when it was all over, the sun would peak out from behind the gray, soaking the world in an entirely different way, it's light glistening off of the misty grass.

She even liked rain at night, the sound of the rain drops luring her into sleep. It was like a lullaby, calming and steady; and Chloe loved music.

Her love for precipitation ended as soon as thunder and lightning were involved. She could handle the light rumbles of thunder that shook the clouds during summer downpours; but the frantic cloud to ground lightning that lit up the sky repeatedly, growing closer and closer as the storm crept on was another story entirely. She knew that her chances of getting struck by lightning were extremely slim. She also knew that thunderstorms didn't always mean wind shear and tornados. She knew these things, but it still didn't stop her from counting the seconds from when the lightning lit up her bedroom until she heard the rumble of thunder in the distance. She counted and waited, crossing her fingers for when the clatters wouldn't sound quite so sharply and the time between the flashes of lightning would stretch out longer and longer. Which is exactly where she found herself now, trying to distract herself from the irrational fears trying to cloud her consciousness.

She had made a rule recently, that she wasn't allowed to think about Beca unless she was mentally prepared for the deluge of attraction that would come; the feelings that she had fought for so long only growing stronger as of late. Here though, at 3AM, with her head buried under her pillow, she let her mind wander into forbidden territory, letting herself linger on thoughts of her favorite brunette.

Beca was the complete opposite when it came to rain.

She never checked the weather before she left the house, so if it was sunny when she left the house, then for all she knew, it was going to be sunny all day. More often than not, that left her underprepared for the afternoon thunderstorms that so often plagued Barden during the spring. Not that it would have mattered if she had checked the weather, it's not like she ever carried an umbrella anyway. Her first spring at Barden she had gotten caught in a rainstorm on her way home from her last class of the day. Chloe had spotted her while on the way back to her own dorm, the DJ bent forward into the spray, turned up collar acting as her only barrier to the downpour. She had pulled the younger girl under her umbrella, dragging her along and carefully sidestepping the puddles to avoid further soaking Beca's converse. Beca had glared up at her from under dripping strands of chocolate locks before recognition hit, eyes fully taking in the redhead and her attire. "Of course you're decked out in rain gear, of course! Why would I ever think that you don't just love shit like walking in rain storms? Of course, cause you're a crazy person." Chloe had laughed, and before long it had became sort of a running joke between them; Chloe showing up to Beca's rescue when she would get stranded in a flash rain storm.

Chloe smiled at the thought, the image of drowned rat Beca currently creeping into her mind's eye was an adorable sight.

Then, suddenly, thunder was crashing right outside her window and before she could even process, she was up: on her feet and lightly tapping her way up the steps to Beca's room. She wasn't sure exactly why she had picked the DJ's room to flee to. She assumed it was because her thoughts had been rather preoccupied with the brunette as of late. Not THOSE kinds of thoughts; just, ya know, normal thoughts. Like how pretty she was, or how good her hair smelled, or how her eyes twinkled when she smirked. Definitely not any inappropriate thoughts; no, most certainly not.

Regardless of WHY she was in Beca's room, she was; and even if she had wanted to turn back, there was another flash of lightning illuminating the room. She was eternally grateful that Amy was out for the night, she did not need the grief that would come her way if the Bellas were to ever find out about this. Most of them knew about her crush on their co-captain but were sworn to secrecy. Still, any time they caught her and Beca together, (especially in bed), was a source for endless teasing and innuendos. So she breathed up a sigh of relief that their middle of the night rendezvous would go unnoticed.

"Bec, Bec." She shook the younger girl's shoulder gently, curious as to how Beca was still asleep during this monsoon.

The DJ grunted and shifted; when she spoke, her voice was raspy, cracking in and out. "Chloe? What are you-?"

The thunder clapped again interrupting her questions, and Chloe was off like a sprinter on the starting line, jumping over the brunette and into the bed.

Beca's breath left her in a grunt as the redhead landed half on top of her.

"What the hell, Chlo?"

"It's storming." She stated simply, burrowing down under the covers next to Beca.

"I can hear that, Captain Obvious, what are you doing tackling me in the middle of the night?"

Beca turned on her side to face Chloe, and the older girl felt her heart skip a beat at the possibilities, despite the more pressing concerns that had brought her to this point in the first place.

"I don't like thunderstorms."

"You don't like them or you're scared of them?"

Chloe shrugged, unsure even if Beca could see the action in the light of the street lamp shining in through the open blinds. She must have though because a gentle hand reached out to brush back the hair falling out of her bun and into her eyes.

"Ok, so you're scared of thunderstorms and you decided to come see me at two o'clock in the morning because. . .?"

"Normally I just fall asleep after a while and I'm okay, but tonight my brain just won't shut off. The longer I'm awake the more worked up I get, and the more worked up I get, the more I can't sleep - it's a vicious cycle."

"And you want me to do what exactly do you expect me to do?"

Chloe had sprung forward before her conscious brain could even interpret the sound of thunder booming in the not-so-far-distance; arms twining around Beca's middle, and face pressed into the DJ's neck. She realized, too late, what a compromising position she was now in, but she chose to ignore the feelings of awkwardnes trying to crop up, deciding to blame her proximity on her fear of storms.

Well, since she had a good excuse, she snuggled closer, lips brushing skin as she mumbled.

"Sing."

"What?"

"Sing."

She felt Beca's fingers clench at the back of her night shirt, as well as the chuckle that rumbled up through her chest.

"Sing what?"

"Anything."

"I don't always just have songs floating around in my head, ready to go."

That was a bold faced lie, and Chloe knew it. She had no time to think about why the DJ was choosing to lie about it though, because the lightning was flashing again and she was squirming even deeper into Beca's embrace, as if that could somehow shield her from the thunder that was about to sound out. Nevertheless, her legs twisted with the brunette's, drawing her in.

"Bec." She whimpered and any other time she might have been embarrassed about the pleading tone of her voice, but at the moment she was too desperate to care. She heard the sigh, felt it brush past her ear before Beca started to sing softly.

 **We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me, discoverin' you, oh**

Chloe couldn't quite place the song at first, and it probably had something to do with the way that her entire body was clenched and tense; but Beca's fingers were beginning to draw soft circles on her back, and she slowly relaxed at the action.

 **One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue, uh uh uh**

 **You want love? We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea of blankets  
Take all your big plans and break 'em  
This is bound to be a while**

Oh.

Well.

She didn't know what song she was expecting Beca to sing, but it certainly wasn't this one.

 **Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands  
Your body is a wonderland**

The younger girl's voice faltered over the lyrics, almost as if she too had suddenly realized exactly what song she had picked, and Chloe nuzzled closer, urging the words to keep coming; to drown out the sounds of the storm.

 **Something 'bout the way  
The hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take  
When crawlin' towards the pillowcase**

The sleep had worked its way out of her voice and her soothing alto was slowly gaining confidence, content that Chloe wasn't going to remark on her song choice.

 **You tell me where to go and**

 **Though I might leave to find it**

 **I'll never let your head hit the bed**

 **Without my hand behind it**

Chloe's fear slowly faded into arousal, not the sharp 'I want to jump you' kind, but the soft burning comfort that made her want to stay wrapped up in Beca for as long as humanly possible. Once again, she forced herself to not think about what that meant.

To not let the fear of the unknown, the fear of her impending graduation and subsequent separation from Beca to seep in and ruin this perfect moment.

 _Maybe you don't have to be separated._

The thought tugged at her consciousness but she refused to entertain it. Instead, listening to the words of the song as they flowed out of the DJ's mouth.

 **You want love? We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea of blankets  
Take all your big plans and break 'em**

 **This is bound to be a while**

 **Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands**

 **Your body is a wonderland**

It was amazing really, the effect that Beca's voice had on her. She had gone from cowering in fear to fighting sleep in a matter of minutes, but despite her heavy eyelids, she didn't miss the way Beca stumbled over the next words. There was an almost yearning quality in them that she was too tired to analyze at the moment, and she instead filed it away for tomorrow.

 **Damn baby, you frustrate me  
I know you're mine, all mine, all mine  
But you look so good, it hurts sometimes**

Her co-captains voice dropped to an almost whisper, as if aware of Chloe's half asleep status.

 **Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands  
Your body is a wonderland**

 **Your body is a wonderland, oh no**

She would swear that she felt lips press a kiss against her hair, as the hands on her back tightened and pulled her impossibly closer.

"G'night, Chlo."

She meant to answer, she did, but somewhere between her brain and her mouth the thought died. Floating away as she succumbed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs! You guys rock!**

 **Sexy Eyes - Whigfield**

Chloe wasn't usually one to hide her feelings.

At least, when they were good feelings.

Bad feelings, she hid.

She didn't like to be upset with people and even more so, she didn't like for anyone to be upset with her. So she often hid her discomfort and anger in an attempt to avoid causing a rift. It was kind of a problem; especially when she stuffed it down for so long that she eventually blew up. That's exactly what had happened between her Aubrey during Beca's freshman year. She hid her frustrations and hid her frustrations and hid her frustrations until eventually she just exploded.

She wasn't good at bad feelings. She didn't know how to deal with them in a way that avoided people getting hurt, so they usually just hurt her.

That was neither here nor there though, because her feelings for Beca were anything but bad.

They were good feelings.

Fantastic feelings.

Generally speaking, she was excellent at good feelings.

She was that touchy-feely bubbly friend who always hugged her friends and let them know how much she loved them. No one could ever say that they doubted her affection; because, if anything, she cared too much - and she showed it. It got her burned sometimes, but she always bounced back, there were too many people that cared about her to worry about the ones that didn't.

Beca was a grey area.

She was one of Chloe's best friends.

But there was also this weird hint of something . . . more. Not quite there but always verging on the horizon, tempting Chloe with the possibility.

She knew that she had 'more than friends' feelings for the brunette, had for years. But this was different than normal. Normally if she had feelings for someone then she would just come out and say it - if they didn't return her feelings then what did it really matter? If they didn't like her back, so what? No harm no foul.

Beca though . . . if Chloe confessed her feelings and Beca didn't feel the same way . . . she didn't even want to think about it. At worst their friendship would be ruined, and at best things would be awkward. She couldn't handle that either.

She also didn't allow herself to think about what would happen if Beca DID return her feelings. The thought of she and Beca . . . together . . . it was too much. It would be like a dream where you suddenly had everything you had ever wanted, only to have it ripped away from you when you woke up.

So she tried not to think about Beca in any way other than purely platonic.

She wasn't always successful, but she tried.

And ok, maybe she wasn't trying that hard right now, but the sheets were still warm where Beca had been laying beside her, and her ears could still recall the husk of the DJ's voice as she sang Chloe to sleep.

Speaking of Beca's voice, she could hear a faint melody rise up in the bathroom, a sweet alto serenading in perfect pitch -

 **Ooh ooh, aah aah, sexy eyes**

 **I'm gonna take you to paradise**

 **Hey hey, my my, look at me**

 **You got me feeling free**

She should definitely NOT creep on Beca on the shower again.

She was sure that Beca expected her to wake up, realize that the DJ was in the shower, and go downstairs to her own room.

But really, when had she ever resisted an opportunity to invade Beca's personal space?

 **Ooh ooh, aah aah, sexy eyes**

 **I'm gonna take you to paradise  
Hey hey, my my, can't you see  
You were born to dance with me**

Besides, it was her senior year, her LAST senior year; and she felt like it was time for the shower escapade to come full circle.

She slipped from the bed and padded into Beca and Amy's shared bathroom. As she slowly pushed open the door, she could feel a maniacal grin spread across her face. She just loved to surprise Beca like this.

Catching a glimpse of the brunette naked was just a plus.

Because, ya know, boobs.

 **Ooh ooh, aah aah, sexy eyes**

 **I'm gonna take you to paradise**

 **Hey hey, my my, can't you see**

 **You were born to dance with me**

She silently shed her pajamas and peered around the shower curtain, appreciating Beca's curves from this angle.

God, she was beautiful.

She hoped whoever the DJ's mysterious crush was could recognize that.

 **Ooh ooh, aah aah, hold me tight**

 **Yes I guess, you got me hypnotized**

She carefully stepped into the shower, waiting patiently for Beca to turn around and discover her.

 **Hey hey, my my, don't you know**

 **I'm gonna love you -**

"Jesus Christ, Chlo!" Beca's eyes bulged as she registered Chloe's presence, and she immediately spun back around to put her back to redhead. Only her feet slipped on the wet tile, and before Chloe could even think, she was reaching out to steady her.

"Whoa!" her hands splayed on Beca's hips, ensuring her balance. She should have moved them as soon as Beca was safe from busting her ass, but her brain backfired at the feeling of the DJ's bare skin and she lingered.

When Beca finally spoke, her voice was shaky.

"Ummmm, Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"Your uhh. . . your hands."

"Oh!" She jerked her fingers away. "Sorry!"

"S'okay."

She forced herself to keep her eyes up as Beca slowly turned to face her again.

The blue eyes staring back at her, however, took a detour over her body, idling in obvious appreciation.

"I'm pretty confident . . . about all of this." She finished with a wink and Beca must of realized that she had been staring, because her cheeks brightened in a blush.

"I remember."

"What were you singing?"

"Oh - uh, ya know, a song."

"Just didn't seem like your usual fare."

Beca scratched the back of her neck.

"Well, you know what they say, love makes you do crazy things; and I guess that even includes singing cheesy pop songs."

"We've progressed from crush to love, huh?"

"Uhh, did I say that?"

She grimaced at Chloe's nod.

"I mean yeah, definitely . . . definitely love."

Chloe felt her heart sink to her toes. How could she possibly compete with love? No matter what her romantic feelings were for the DJ, she couldn't stand in the way of love. Could she?

"Well, she better treat you right Becs; or else I'll have to put the best friend beatdown on her. "

"She probably doesn't even feel the same so you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

She could see the underlying fear written in the DJ's eyes, and she reached out to lay a comforting hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Anybody would have to be crazy not to love you, you're amazeballs."

Beca face palmed.

"I can't believe you just said amazeballs."

"Well, you are!"

Their blue eyes locked, and it felt to Chloe like time was standing still. There was nothing else in the world outside of that shower stall. Only her, Beca, and the water streaming around them.

The water that was currently getting colder by the minute.

"Umm, the water's getting cold- I have to - finish-" Beca jerked a thumb over her shoulder towards the faucet. "My shower."

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" She allowed herself one last glance at Beca before stepping out and wrapping herself in a towel.

She really needed to get her toner in check before someone got hurt.

Someone that was most likely going to be her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brave - Sara Bareilles**

 **I'm Into You - Jennifer Lopez**

 **I Only Wanna Dance With You - Ke$ha**

Karaoke night with the Bellas was always a little crazy. When you got that many girls together, most of whome were pretty intense when it came to their studies; and all of whom were super intense when it came to their extracurricular activities, things were bound to get unruly. Add alcohol to the mix and you were in for a wild night. Chloe loved those nights though, all of the girls tended to open up; and Beca became especially clingy, which was nice.

She wasn't saying that she looked forward to the way Beca's hand would linger on her arm, or the random hugs, or the way her eyes would stutter a few seconds longer as they passed over Chloe's lips.

Except she did.

In reality, she had lived for those moments over the past four years. Not just the alcohol induced ones, but the regular everyday moments that had grown more frequent over the years, and especially - now that she thought about it- the last few weeks. Which was weird, considering that Beca had this huge crush on some girl, so why was she even flirting with Chloe?

Some girl that Chloe had no idea what her name even was.

Some girl that was probably prettier than Chloe.

And funnier than Chloe.

And a better singer than Chloe.

And smarter than Chloe.

She was probably more everything than Chloe.

Which was good, because Beca deserved the best.

But bad.

So very, very bad.

Because obviously the best was not Chloe.

And really, who was this girl anyway?

How come Chloe had never heard of her?

How come Beca didn't talk about her?

For such an amazing person, she didn't come up in conversation a lot.

And Beca told Chloe what she had for lunch everyday, so why would this chick not be a topic of conversation?

If she wasn't more interesting than a caesar salad, then really she must not be very interesting at all.

Chloe didn't know how to feel about the whole thing.

Because on one hand she felt like this girl must be the greatest human being on earth if Beca loved her; but on the other hand, she would never be good enough for the DJ because no one was good enough for Beca.

And it seriously bugged her that she didn't know who this girl was, because if Chloe didn't get to be Beca's girlfriend then she should at least get to give the girl the best friend talk - threaten her within an inch of her life if she ever even thought about hurting Beca.

Because that's what best friends do, right?

They definitely don't think about what it would be like if their best friend loved them instead; right?

Because that's exactly what Chloe was trying not think about as they walked to the karaoke bar.

She was trying not to think about what it would be like to have her hand in Beca's, safe from the cold that was still lingering in the spring air.

Or how how much she wanted to brush away the strand of hair that was laying across the DJ's face and kiss her forehead.

But just because she was trying didn't mean she succeeded, and she had to be prompted three times by the server for her drink order before she noticed anyone was talking to her; earning her a weird look from the object of her daydreams.

"You ok there, Chlo?"

"Huh? Yeah! Yeah! I'm good!" She gestured toward Beca's glass of water. "Are you not drinking tonight?"

"Nah. You know how like when you need liquid courage, but you want to do it with a clear head?"

"Totes!"

"Well, that's kind of how I feel tonight."

"What do you have planned?"

Beca opened her mouth to answer but the emcee came over the loud speaker.

"Alright, everybody welcome the Barden Bellas!"

The crowd let out a shout and Chloe moved to stand only to be pushed back in her chair by Fat Amy.

"You and shortstack stay here Cap', we have a little number planned."

Chloe obeyed, but looked to Beca who merely shrugged.

"Why are you nervous?" She tried again.

"Have you ever kept the truth from someone, just like you meant to tell them eventually but then you just got caught up and you didn't and now it's been so long that if you say something it's just going to seem like you were trying to keep it from them?"

Chloe nodded.

"You have no idea."

The other Bellas began singing, and though they turned to watch the stage, she kept half of her gaze trained on the brunette.

 **You can be amazing**

 **You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug**

 **You can be the outcast**

 **Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love**

 **Or you can start speaking up**

 **Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do**

 **And they settle 'neath your skin**

 **Kept on the inside and no sunlight**

 **Sometimes a shadow wins**

 **But I wonder what would happen if you**

 **Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out**

 **Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

It was an odd song choice, not of their usual repertoire; and the way that they kept staring in her direction made Chloe feel like they were singing to her. Which wouldn't really surprise her, because many of them had known about her crush on Beca for years, and as nosy and meddling a group of girls as they were, she was really surprised that they had lasted this long without saying anything.

 **Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down**

 **By the enemy**

 **Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing**

 **Bow down to the mighty**

 **Don't run, stop holding your tongue**

 **Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live**

 **Maybe one of these days you can let the light in**

 **Show me how big your brave is**

Only maybe they were singing to Beca because the brunette was shifting suspiciously in her seat. What if they were telling her to be brave and go confess to her crush? Oh god, what if she did? Where would that leave Chloe? She would never have a chance to tell Beca how she felt.

The thought made her heart squeeze painfully, in an almost physical way, and she tried to distract herself in the lines of Beca's face. The crinkles around her eyes, and the slight tug of her lips as she half smiled. She would stare at the DJ for hours if she could.

The other girl turned, suddenly, catching her gaze and she blushed.

If Beca was weirded out she didn't show it, instead giving a thoughtful look before rising from her seat.

"Maybe they're right, sometimes you just have to be brave."

"What do you-?" Only Beca was gone, making her way to the stage, and the other Bellas were returning to their seats.

Obviously Chloe had been staring longer than she realized.

The beat rolled out through the speakers, and Chloe could feel the tension sparking in the air.

Something was going to happen.

Was going to change.

She wasn't sure what.

And she wasn't sure if it was going to be good or bad, but something.

Maybe it was a beginning, or an end; or a little of both.

 **Hi, I'm Tune, the man on the moon**

 **I live on the beach, get the sand out ya shoes**

 **And all of that change since I met you**

 **So we can leave that old shit in the restroom**

 **Young Money!**

Beca rapping was Chloe's weakness. She had know it since hood night. The rhythm of the words rolling off of her tongue was pure and utter sex appeal and it sent Chloe's mind straight to the gutter.

 **It's too late, it's too late**

 **It's too late, it's too late**

 **You got it, you got it**

 **You got it, you got it**

 **When I look into your eyes, it's over**

 **You got me hooked with your love controller**

 **I'm trippin' and I could not get over**

 **I feel lucky like a four leaf clover**

 **I'm into you, I'm into you**

 **I'm into you, yeaaahh**

 **I'm into you, I'm into you**

 **I'm into you, yeaaah**

She really wanted to think about the meaning behind Beca's song choice, to scan the room and see if she could catch a glimpse of the mystery girl, because surely that's who Beca was singing to, surely that's what the Bella's song had been about.

Only her mind was hard pressed to focus on anything other than the shimmy of Beca's hips. And sure Chloe had seen the younger girl dance hundreds of times - had practically been the one to teach her how to dance; but this was different. This was for a purpose.

Seduction.

And she certainly felt seduced. But she wasn't a hundred percent certain that she was the one who was supposed to be seduced in this situation, so she also felt a little guilty. Like she was watching in on a private show.

The rest of the song passed in a blur of beats and hip rolls, and before she knew it the audience was applauding loudly as Beca took a playful bow.

Here it was, the moment of truth; Beca was no doubt going to walk of the stage and straight to her crush.

She couldn't watch that.

She couldn't.

It was like a movie that you had been watching for two and a half hours but then suddenly, right before the end, it hits you with a vibrant clarity just exactly how things are going to end.

And it's so disturbing, so horrible that you can't even force yourself to watch.

Except she can't turn this off; so she does the only thing she can do.

She leaves.

She gets up and makes a beeline to the bathroom, which actually might be a pretty good choice because she feels unexpectedly nauseous. So she splashes cold water on her face until it's red and as she looks into the mirror, into her own blue eyes; she's hit with a revelation once again.

If Beca was being brave then so could she.

She was Chloe Fucking Beale, damnit, and if that bitch that stole Beca's heart thought that she was just going to win without a fight then she had another thing coming.

Her mind raced through it's catalog of songs, searching for the perfect song.

 _ **Fell in love on accident,**_

 _ **Now it doesn't matter.**_

There, that was it - I Only Wanna Dance With You by Ke$ha; that would do nicely.

She marched back out into the bar with a purpose, shocked to see Beca sitting with the Bellas. The DJ looked disappointed, and her face fell even more as she hung up the phone call she had been on.

"That was Damon from the campus radio station, apparently the sophomore that was supposed to be covering the shift at the booth tonight has the stomach flu and he was wondering if I could cover, apparently everyone else that can run the board is plastered."

"But it's Bella's night." Chloe protested, she looked to the other girls for support but they only looked away.

"Yeah, but they need me! Besides, it's one last hurrah before I officially bust out of this place in two months."

Two months.

The words settled like lead in Chloe's stomach.

Two months was all she had left with Beca.

Two months.

"I'll go with you!" She volunteered.

"Nah, Chloe stay, seriously I'll be fine. You have a good night with the girls! Besides, we have that weird retreat thing we need to get ready for in the morning and you need to have plenty of rest. I'll be at the station until at least 5am."

She dropped her shoulders in defeat.

"Ok, but if you need anything, call me! And be careful driving, it's late!"

"I will." Beca offered up a small smile as she waved good bye, but there was a hint of something in her eyes that Chloe couldn't quite place and she couldn't help but feel that the moment for whatever was going to happen had passed.

Maybe this retreat would be good for them in more ways than one.


	6. Chapter 6

**What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction**

"What the hell was that?"

Beca had no sooner walked out the door before Stacie was questioning Chloe.

"What the hell was what?"

"You disappeared!"

"I had to pee."

"No. It's too early in the night to break the seal. Besides, you could have waited until Beca's song was finished."

Some off-key singer was crooning Elton John in the background, but the Bellas table was silent. All of the girls seemingly preoccupied with their drinks -other than Emily who was darting her eyes between the leggy brunette and the redhead.

Chloe stared determinedly into soft green eyes, refusing to give in.

"Fine, you know what? Never mind. Forget I asked." Stacie turned her body back towards the stage and raised her drink to her lips. Chloe stared at her profile for a full minute before she caved.

"Ok, ok. I didn't want to see Beca singing to her new girlfriend. Happy now?"

All of the Bellas turned to look at her and other different circumstances she would have been impressed at their synchronicity.

"Seriously? Seriously? That's what you think? That's what you're so afraid of? Do you even-"

"Stacie. . . " Fat Amy's voice held a warning.

"I know, I know! I can't say anything! These two idiots! They're just so - so -urgggghhhh!" She growled, punctuating her words by banging her head on the table.

"Can't say what?" Nothing made Chloe more curious than knowing that she wasn't supposed to know something.

The Bellas all looked to Stacie.

"You opened this can of worms, Smarty-pants; you fix it." Amy threatened.

Stacie sighed.

"Look, ok, stop running from your feelings."

"What feelings?"

"Don't pretend like we all don't know how you feel about Beca."

"I don't -"

"Chloe."

"Is that what your guys's little song was about? Me telling Beca how I feel."

"Something like that. The point is that you need to tell her."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"She- oh my god- just tell her, ok?! Can you do that?! Please? For all of our sakes, just please tell the tiny, angry DJ how you feel about her before we all go crazy."

Chloe looked to the rest of the Bellas for support, but they were all nodding in agreement with Stacie.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine, I'll tell her. But when this all backfires and things are awkward between us and our shot at Worlds is ruined then don't come crying to me."

Amy mumbled something that she couldn't quite catch but the Bellas giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing Cap'."

She glowered in the Australian's direction but allowed the subject to drop instead grabbing her drink and slouching back in her chair.

After a few moments of silence, she looked up to see all of the Bellas staring at her.

"What?"

"Don't you have some confessing to do?" CR held up a hand towards the exit.

"I can't go now! She's at the radio station!"

"Oh my god. I can't even -" Stacie groaned and CR patted her back.

"I know, I know."

"Didn't she just confess her love to some other girl anyway or did you guys miss that?"

She could swear that Stacie was literally growling at this point.

"She chickened out at the last minute." Emily offered.

"Oh."

The Bellas all stared at her expectantly for a moment, but when she didn't say anything, Amy spoke up.

"Alright, let's all drown our frustrations in a round of shots! Except for you, Legacy 'cause I would honestly feel bad about getting you drunk you little cinnamon roll."

"Cinnamon roll?" Emily questioned and the Bellas were off in a meme discussion that Chloe barely paid attention to. When the shots came, she opted out; she had a lot of thinking to do.

Once she had finally managed to corral all the Bellas into their respective rooms for the night, she turned on her radio to the school station to listen to Beca's show while she took off her make up and changed for bed. The DJ was infamous for her long sets of mixes without any speaking, so Chloe was surprised when she heard the brunette's voice as she snuggled in between her sheets.

"So, I've played a lot of songs here at this station over the years, and quite a few of them have been inspired by a very special girl who, up until recently; I had been denying that I'm kind of in love with. But, uhh, here lately, these feelings are becoming harder and harder to ignore. She's probably listening right now, if she isn't a sleep. God, I hope you're asleep. But I also kind of hope that you hear this. Because you deserve to be told everyday that you're beautiful and kind and smart - no matter how many times you fail a class- I know you're doing it on purpose, and I hope it's more than just for the reason you say.

"Anyway I wish that I had the guts to tell you all of this in person instead of just blurting it out on the radio like a coward. There's no way that I'll ever deserve you, but maybe one day you'll give me the chance to try. So, yeah, this next song pretty much describes you perfectly. If you are listening I hope you enjoy it, because I don't play boy bands for just anybody."

She hadn't noticed her heart rate steadily increasing during Beca's intro; but she did feel it jolt to a stop when the music started.

 **You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up, to cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough**

 **Everyone else in the room can see it,**

 **Everyone else but you**

 _"_ _I mean I love One Direction and all, but this song is kind of over the top."_

 _Beca stopped what she was doing to fully look at her, setting down her music composition book on the coffee table and pretending to clean her ears out._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, what? Did you just say something bad about a One Direction song?"_

 _"_ _I didn't say anything bad about it, I just said it was a little over the top."_

 _The DJ placed the back of her hand to Chloe's forehead._

 _"_ _Nope, no fever."_

 _"_ _What? I'm just saying."_

 _"_ _Alright, I'll bite. Why is this song so over the top?"_

 _"_ _The whole song is about this girl who is so beautiful that like, every person in the room thinks she's gorgeous and she doesn't even notice? Seems fishy to me."_

 _"_ _Fishy?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I mean if I were that beautiful, I think I would definitely know it."_

 _Beca's mouth worked._

 _"_ _If?" She finally spoke up. "I thought you were 'pretty confident about all that'" She gestured a hand up and down Chloe's figure._

 _"_ _Well, yeah I mean, I know I have a banging body; but I'm not like naturally gorgeous or anything. I work hard to maintain my abs of steel."_

 _"_ _Your-? Oh my god."_

 _She could swear she saw a blush creeping up the younger girl's neck as she reached for her textbook. She giggled at the DJ's discomfort and returned to her studies, thinking that the conversation was over; but a few minutes later Beca spoke up, eyes glued to the pages of her book._

 _"_ _Just. . . so you know - you are."_

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _Dark blue eyes darted up to meet hers._

 _"_ _For people to write songs about - you're that kind of gorgeous."_

 _By the time she had processed the words enough to respond, Beca was already reabsorbed in her book, so she settled for bumping shoulders with the younger girl, unable to wipe the smile off of her face._

 **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful**

Even now, the memory made her smile, head bobbing to the beat.

But then it hit her, really hit her; what the Bellas had been saying, what Beca had been singing these past few weeks. All of the signs finally coming together and pointing towards one conclusion.

She was the girl that Beca had been crushing on.

The songs, the awkward glances, the baking, the gyrating hips.

It had all been for her.

Beca had been trying, in her own crazy way, to show Chloe that she loved her and it had all just went right over her head.

She had been so wrapped up in trying to ignore her crush on the DJ that she hadn't even noticed that the DJ had been crushing on her.

God, how could she have been so stupid.

 **So come on, you got it wrong,**

 **To prove I'm right, I put it in a song,  
I don't know why, you're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes**

 **Everyone else in the room can see it,**

 **Everyone else but you**

She threw on clothes as fast as she could and grabbed her purse and keys before flying as quietly as possible down the stairs and out the door.

She was halfway to the station when she got an idea, swerving into the parking lot of an all-night campus diner. She ordered burgers and shakes and she was on the road again consciously slowing herself to within the speed limit. There was barely a light on in the station, and of course her hands were full and she couldn't text so she settled for kicking at the door, praying that Beca wasn't back in the booth.

It took a few moments, but she finally saw a flash of plaid making its way to the front. Beca stared at her confusedly through the glass for a moment before unlocking the door and waving Chloe in.

She really didn't know what her plan was here.

Did she make some big speech? Did she just grab her up and kiss her?

What was supposed to happen here?

"Milkshake?" She thrust one of the styrofoam cups in Beca's direction.

 **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful**

 **(Na na na na na na na)**

"So, what brings you here, Beale? Other than bringing me this delicious strawberry milkshake?"

"There's a burger and fries in the bag."

"Oh?"

"You didn't eat earlier, so I thought you might be hungry."

"I'm starving, so thank you."

"Your welcome."

Beca turned towards the booth, but Chloe stayed frozen until the DJ called out.

"Chlo? You comin'? This set's almost over and I have to put some new stuff on. I'm assuming from the huge bag and extra milkshake that you have food too, so come on, let's eat."

"Oh, right." She trotted after the younger girl but paused at the entry to the booth "You sure this is okay?"

"Please, I'm practically graduated, what are they gonna do to me?"

Chloe snorted before making her way into the booth, watching as Beca fiddled with some knobs.

"There, we should be set for at least an hour."

 **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, oh oh,**

 **You don't know you're beautiful**

Chloe took a seat at the other computer chair and passed Beca her burger before unwrapping her own.

The DJ moaned as she took the first bite.

"Still the best burger on campus. I have to say, I'm definitely going to miss them when I leave." Her eyes took in Chloe's appearance. "Did you get dressed in the dark or something?"

Chloe glanced down, noticing for the first time her bright pink Victoria's Secret hoodie and tie dyed pajama bottoms.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I did. I wasn't even paying attention."

"Wow, usually your underwear even matches." She froze before hurriedly backtracking. "Not that I would know, 'cause I don't like, pay attention or anything creepy; I just assumed, you strike me as an underwear matchy type person."

She giggled at the blush on Beca's cheeks. "Right."

They ate in silence for a while, the radio mix playing though the speakers; Beca occasionally leaning over to dip a fry in Chloe's vanilla milkshake.

"That's disgusting."

"What?"

"Fries in a milkshake?"

"It's delicious!"

"Well, why do you have to steal my milkshake?"

"Because it doesn't taste right in strawberry, only vanilla."

"Then why don't you get vanilla milkshakes?"

"Because, I don't like to drink them, just dip my fries in them - besides, you always get vanilla so why not steal yours?"

Blue eyes twinkled, and Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous of the statement.

"Fine, but you can't gripe about me sticking my cold feet on you during movie night for at least a month."

"I don't like it." She swiped another fry through the ice cream. "But I guess I'll take it."

Chloe narrowed her eyes before leaning over to snag one of Beca's fries and she swirled it around in her shake before popping it in her mouth.

"Not bad, actually."

"Why did you have to take one of my fries for it?"

"In case it wasn't any good!"

"Now, you're using my own logic against me!"

 **Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

 **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,**

They finished their food and somehow ended up laying on the floor of the station - Beca groaning something about better digestion that way. She didn't know how long they lay like that before Beca spoke up.

"So, I know you just didn't rush out here to bring me dinner, so come on - what's up? Stressed about graduation?"

She was indeed stressed about graduation, but that's not why she was here. She needed to just come right out and say it.

"I heard your song intro." Her heart hammered in her chest, and not from the carb overload she had just participated in.

"Oh."

She wanted to turn on her side, to look at the DJ; study her expressions, but somehow it felt easier to talk this way.

"I know you've been crushing over this girl for a while now, struggling to tell her how you feel."

"I, uh, yeah."

"I think - I think you should just tell her, Becs."

She heard Beca's breath blow out between her teeth.

"I don't know if I can."

"Why?"

"I'm scared! No, strike that- I'm fucking terrified!"

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend!"

It was a blurted statement, one that Chloe could sense Beca trying to swallow back up. the air thickened between them until she felt it pressing down on her like a weight.

"I didn't mean-! I wasn't - It wasn't supposed to come out like that!"

"So it's true then, I'm the -"

"Chloe. . . " Beca's voice was pleading. "Just don't, please."

"But Beca-"

"Just - just stop, please."

"Why? Why should I stop?"

"Because, as long as you don't say anything it's like . . . Shrodinger's cat; right now we don't know what's in the box. But if we open the box, and it's bad then we can't go back! And I can't handle that right now, so just please. . . "

"What if I can promise that it's not going to be bad?"

"You can say it won't, and it might not be right now; but someway, somehow- it's going to fuck everything up. And I want one more night - just one more night, with you as my best friend; without all of the craziness that's about to come our way. Graduation, worlds, life - it's all about to come crashing down and I need - I need a little more time, Chlo. Please just let us have tonight."

She was silent. For more time than she though Beca would have allowed, but somehow the DJ let her have the silence. Her mind raced through the options, her favorite being to lean over and plant a kiss on the DJ right then and there, but she could tell how desperately Beca needed this.

She had been waiting for four years, what was one more night?

"So, I heard the Seahawks are going to the Super Bowl?"

She could feel the tension deflate out of the room; could hear Beca's sigh of relief. Just like that, she was back in best friend mode; only this time, the tiny ember of hope that had somehow managed to stay alight after all this time was burning just a little bit brighter.

 **If only you saw what I can see,**

 **You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Life has been crazy lately! But please review and let me know what you think!**

 **To TR- I'm so glad you liked it! and I hope you like this next chapter!**

 **Beauty and a Beat - Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj**

Chloe wasn't exactly sure what had gotten into Beca. As far as she could tell, everything had been fine at five o'clock that morning when the brunette had woken her up from where she had been sleeping on the couch that was tucked away in the corner of the radio station. As they had stumbled home, Beca had seemed almost giddy, and while Chloe realized that at least part of that stemmed from lack of sleep, she thought that she saw an extra twinkle in the DJ's eyes. She couldn't help but hope that at least part of the reason for Beca's newfound happiness was due to their talk the night before.

They had only split up for a few hours - to shower and nap- but by the time they were corralling the Bellas onto the bus, something had drastically changed in the DJ's demeanor. There was a harsh frown line furrowed in her brow and she was being snappy with the girls, even Emily, who was usually off limits - something about not kicking puppies.

Once they were all actually on the bus, she waited for Beca to slide into their usual seat, but instead the brunette plopped down across the aisle. They always shared a seat, ALWAYS - and an iPod too for that matter. It was like an unspoken rule, Beca by the window, Chloe by the aisle.

It was just the way things were.

Except for today, apparently.

"Becs?"

The DJ glanced up from where she was pulling out her laptop.

"Oh, right. I just have stuff I need to work on. So I'm going to sit over here."

"Oh." Chloe didn't try too hard to keep the disappointment from her voice. "Yeah, yeah; that's cool." Beca already had her headphones on, but Chloe kept talking as if the younger girl could hear her - hands and face moving in exaggerated emotion.

"Just thought you might want to discuss the important, life changing stuff that we talked about last night, but whatever. I've waited four years, what's a little bit longer?" She huffed and sank back in her seat, ignoring the looks that the other Bellas were giving her.

At least if Beca wasn't going to sit with her, she could listen to whatever music she wanted. As a general rule, Beca would listen to whatever Chloe happened to be in the mood for, but the DJ's tolerance for 'sickly sweet pop' as she liked to call it, was much lower than Chloe's.

So that's exactly what she listened to, blaring her iPod until it almost hurt her ears.

She was three songs into her seething before the upbeat songs sent her fingers to tapping against the armrest. She slowly felt the anger seep out of her, and she turned her head to study her friend.

Beca's long brown hair was twisted up in a messy bun, strands falling in her face as she stared intently at whatever was pulled on her laptop. Her features were twisted in a scowl that was vastly different than her usual mixing expression, and Chloe found herself wondering what the DJ was working on. Her white tank top revealed hunched shoulders, and her black shorts ended sinfully high.

Chloe's tongue danced involuntarily across her lips and she averted her gaze. She was not going to creep on her best friend/ potential girlfriend, especially not her best friend/ potential girlfriend that she was supposed to be mad at.

But as her eyes drifted back up to Beca's adorable face, she felt her resolve wavering.

Why was she mad a Beca again?

Snippy, right. She was getting snippy for no reason and she was avoiding Chloe. That was it.

But Beca had been stressed lately, and she was obviously nervous about last night's almost confession - even though she had no reason to be. All of that, paired with lack of sleep must be the cause for Beca's short temper.

Maybe she needed a back rub.

Chloe made a mental note to offer her one once they got settled at camp.

A new song started and she grinned. Say what you want about Justin Bieber, but he definitely had a way with catchy love songs. She toned down the volume until she could hear herself sing over it and began belting out the lyrics in Beca's direction, hoping that the words would creep their way past the DJ's emotional defenses.

 **Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off**

 **What you got, a billion could've never bought**

Lily jumped right in, beatboxing.

 **We gonna party like it's thirty twelve tonight**

 **I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, be young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

Stacie joined at this point, and Chloe could see the taller girl's hands drifting suggestively over her body out of the corner of her eye.

 **'Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat**

 **Who can make my life complete  
It's all by you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
'Cause**

CR and Amy started harmonizing and Chloe allowed her body to twist with the beat, eyes drifting over Beca, who was pointedly annoying the commotion around her.

 **Body rock**

 **Body rock  
Body rock, rock, rock  
Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock  
Take a bow, you on the hottest ticket now  
We gonna party like it's thirty twelve tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, be young tonight**

 **I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

All of the girls had joined in at this point, and the bus was thrumming with energy.

 **'Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all by you, when the music makes you move**

 **Baby do it like you do**

As if they had previously discussed it, all the voices ceased as the girls turned to stare at Beca. The silence lingered for so long that Chloe was beginning to think that she had misjudged and the younger girl wasn't paying attention at all. Just as she was about to give up and call the girls off, Beca slid her headphones around her neck and spit the beat.

 **In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline**

 **World tour, it's mine, ten little letters, in a big sign  
Justin Bieber, you know I'ma hit 'em with the ether  
Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep my eye out for Selena  
Beauty, beauty and the beast  
Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
Every time a beauty on the beats**

They finished out the song all together, and she could see the corners of Beca's mouth twisting upwards in a half grin.

 **Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock  
'Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all by you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do**

She felt the tension between her and Beca withering out across the isle. Maybe things were going to be ok after all.

Or not.

Everyone was ecstatic to see Aubrey but things quickly went downhill from there.

No one was happy about the fact that they were going to be sleeping in a tent; especially Beca, who couldn't go five minutes without griping about not having a plug for her laptop. Everyone else was manageable until the second tent fell, then Chloe could practically sense their morale dropping.

She forced herself to plaster a smile on her face as they filed into the tent. Faking it until she made it was Chloe's life motto. It had pulled her out of many a rough situation, and surely it could get her through the disaster that was rediscovering the Bella's sound.

As soon as they were all crammed into the tent, Amy excused herself to go the bathroom, and good god Chloe hoped that she was farther away from the tent than she sounded.

She turned to face Beca, reading the tension in other girls shoulders.

"What are we doing?" Beca demanded, arms crossing over her chest.

"We're bonding, you seem so tense!" As she brushed Beca's hair from her face, she was reminded of her earlier thought. "Do you need a back rub?"

The brunette shook her hand off.

"Several body parts are rubbing my back right now, thank you."

She fought to hide the disappointment from her face, Beca usually loved her back rubs; she hoped this refusal didn't have anything to do with the younger girl's fear that Chloe didn't reciprocate her feelings.

"You know, Beca, we've always been close but I feel like this retreat is really going to let us discover everything about each other."

"Is that right?"

Chloe nodded. Maybe Beca just needed a nudge.

"You know one of my biggest regrets is that I didn't do enough experimenting in college."

There it was, the door was wide open. Come on Becs, just step right through.

"You're so weird."

"Thanks." She could feel the balloon that was her never-ending enthusiasm pop.

"I wanna go home." Beca whispered vehemently as she turned away.

Frustration thundered in her ears and she could barely hear Stacie admonishing CR over her 'goodies', and Amy's groans echoing through the tent.

"Guys, I've got a little - it won't - I just need some help getting it out. Can you sing something? The pipes a bit blocked."

Music had always been Chloe's outlet to the world, and she found herself using it now to release the sadness that was building up.

 **I'm all out of faith,**

 **This is how I feel,**

 **I'm cold and I am shamed,**

 **Lying naked on the floor.**

"What kind of white shit is this?!" Cynthia Rose exclaimed as they began harmonizing.

 **Illusion never changed**

 **Into something real**

"Coming out like fro-yo." Amy informed them unnecessarily.

 **I'm wide awake and I can see**

 **The perfect sky is torn**

 **You're a little late, I'm already torn**

The harmony dropped off as Amy re-entered the tent, and the only sound was the whispers of her fellow Bellas. She wasn't listening though, not really. She felt like there was a tiny bubble of tension surrounding her and the DJ, but she was done trying break through it. Now obviously wan't the time, and she realized that the place was definitely not surrounded by the rest of the Bellas in a crowded tent. She felt a flicker of hope at that, but as she drifted off to sleep she found herself wondering if things would ever be settled between her and Beca.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Reviews make me happy and inspire me!**

 **Mad Love - The Veronicas**

Turns out that a tent in the middle of the woods, tightly surrounded by half a dozen or so of your closest friends wasn't the most ideal way to sleep.

And by 'not ideal', Chloe meant she couldn't.

At all.

The worst part that she was pretty sure she was the only one having trouble. She could hear CR gently snoring and Amy would shout out occasionally about a pack of dingoes. Emily - sweet, precious girl- apparently had a habit of giggling in her sleep.

The only person she wasn't sure about was Beca, but she refused to open her eyes and check.

She wasn't usually one for holding a grudge, but she was pretty hurt this time. She had practically told Beca straight up how she felt twice, and yet the younger girl was still refusing to talk about it. Chloe was patient, (heck, she had been waiting for almost four years!), but she wasn't stupid. If Beca wasn't going to say anything now the chances were pretty slim that she would ever say anything. The thought made her stomach churn and her heart clench painfully. Honestly, if she wasn't so angry, she probably would have cried. But instead, she forced herself to count sheep, wishing for sleep.

1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . .

She felt movement next to her as little fluffy sheep gracefully leapt over a picket fence.

5 . . . 6 . . . 7 . . .

"Chlo . . . Chloe." Beca's whisper broke through her internal count, and she forced her face to stay relaxed.

She did NOT feel like talking to Beca right now.

"Chloe." Beca sighed and Chloe could feel the warm air gust across her face. "I guess you're asleep. . . " It was silent for a moment, and Chloe was beginning to think that the little interaction was over when she felt cold fingertips caressing her face and she fought back a shiver at the touch.

Beca sighed again. "You're so beautiful." Chloe could feel her cheeks heating with a blush and she was grateful for the darkness surrounding them.

"Like completely and utterly gorgeous." Beca continued. "If I ever get the balls to ask you out, you are definitely going to be the pretty on in this relationship." She was silent again, but Chloe could feel the younger girl's fingers gently tracing the lines of her face. "God, I want so bad to tell you how I feel, that I love you. . ."

There it was, the confession that Chloe had waiting so long to hear. Her pulse punded in her ears and her stomach fluttered in her throat.

"I'm just so scared. Not about the fact that I love you, I feel pretty good about that, especially after all you said last night. . . ." her fingers curled in Chloe's hair. "I wanted everything to be perfect when I told you, and now you're mad at me because I'm being stupid, and kind of an ass . . . I'm being a stupid ass."

Another sigh and a long moment of silence.

"I have a secret . . . a big one . . . one you don't know."

Chloe felt her heart rate pick up and the bottom fall out of her stomach. What could Bec possibly be about say?

"I got an internship, like a legit one. . . at a recording company. And I know if I told you while you were awake that you would say you were happy for me; but on the inside I know that you would be hurt because you would think I'm neglecting the Bellas. But I'm not, I promise, I'm not. I just want to be something besides leader of the Bellas, something worthy of you. And I thought I did, I thought the producer in charge liked me, but it turns out my mixes aren't good enough. Turns out that the thing that I've spent the majority of my free time on for the past six years isn't ever going to get me what I want."

Chloe wanted desperately to pull Beca into a hug, to comfort her, but she wanted to hear what the other girl was going to say. When Beca spoke again, her voice was almost breathless.

"He wants original stuff, Chlo. I've never done original stuff before. I don't even know where to start. So now when I finally get around to asking you to be my girlfriend, I don't get to say 'Hey, wanna go out with me? I'm gonna be a famous music producer one day.' Now it's more like 'Hey, wanna go out with me? I'm gonna work at Taco Bell for the rest of my life."

She was silent again and Chloe found herself dying to open her eyes and reassure the DJ. She once again resisted, knowing that revealing she had been awake the whole time would only open a bigger can of worms.

Instead, she took a moment to think about what Beca had said.

An internship.

That would explain a lot actually.

Beca's touchiness involving the set list.

Her absence from the Bellas' house.

Her unwillingness to talk to Chloe about life outside of the Bellas.

It all made sense.

An internship.

Beca had an internship.

With a real life recording company.

Of course she was good enough.

Of course.

How could she ever think she wasn't?

But how could she not tell Chloe?

How could she keep all of this a secret?

Even if nothing else, Chloe was her best friend, how could she -

"I didn't want to tell you." Beca's voice cut into her thoughts.

"You've been so caught up; in winning World's, in having the Bellas back at the top - I didn't want you to think that I wasn't fully invested, that I was putting anything less than my best towards World's. That's why I didn't tell you sooner. Hell, you failed Russian Lit. three times so you could be a Bella. . ."

If that's what Beca thought she had stayed for . .

"Although, I don't know . . . it's stupid but . . . I'm kind of beginning to hope that part of your reason for staying was me. . . That's stupid, I can't believe I even said that out loud. No one ever stays for me."

Chloe felt her heart breaking at the pain behind the softly spoken words. The tent was silent for a moment and she fought to keep her breathing even.

"That was pretty easy. If only it could be that easy when I tell you for real."

Beca's lips brushed against her forehead and she relished in the feeling.

"I love you, Chlo. I just wish you knew that. I wish I had the guts to say it while you were awake."

Chloe felt the hand in her hair draw back.

"Maybe tomorrow." the brunette whispered.

"Maybe tomorrow." Chloe repeated in her head, the phrase proving to be a much better sleep aid than sheep.

The air between her and Beca was different the next day. She knew on her end that the whispered 2AM confession definitely had something to do with her boost in mood and she could practically see the weight lifted off off of her co-captain's shoulders. Beca seemed more at ease around her, and was impressively receptive to the activities that Aubrey had planned.

Of course 'impressively receptive' by Beca standards equaled up to moderately disinterested by regular standards.

Still, Chloe was grateful for her cooperation, and she quickly found herself getting lost in the feeling of camaraderie that came from working with the Bellas. She also couldn't deny the relief that came from having Aubrey in charge again. Her best friend may be - well - bossy, but she always made Chloe feel as if everything was taken care of.

Which was kind of nice sometimes.

Especially when she was freaking out about finally graduating, and World's, and being in love with her other best friend.

So definitely nice on days like today.

After a few hours of crawling around on obstacles, they were hot and sweaty, and she could feel Beca's - and everyone else's - relief when they took to the water. The mud though, that was Beca's last straw. She could see the frustration settle on the brunette's face, and while Chloe was actually kind of having fun, her co-captain most certainly was not.

"Well that was two steps away from being almost fine!" Aubrey's smile and tone of voice belied her words as she criticized their latest riff.

"Sorry, what are we doing?" Beca demanded.

"We're rediscovering our sound." Chloe explained for what felt like the hundredth time since she had started planning this retreat.

Aubrey nodded in a agreement.

"Are we? 'Cause it feels like were just singing songs that would never go in our set."

"Beca, come on!" She pleaded.

"No! None of us know how to beat Das Sound Machine but I know it's not gonna be by doing this!"

"This is just an exercise in finding harmony, Beca." Aubrey explained gently. "Sometimes you have to break things down before you can build them back up!"

"I've got more important things to do!"

That stung. She knew Beca was frustrated and stressed about her internship, but she suddenly felt like the Bellas - and maybe even herself - fell a little lower on Beca's rankings of importance than she had thought. She felt all of the built up tension from the past few days bubble to the surface.

"What could be more important than this?!"

"Forget it." Beca was quick to cover her slip but Chloe wasn't about to let this go.

"No, you don't think we haven't all realized that you've been a little checked out lately?"

Fat Amy came up behind the DJ and lay a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Come on, Beca, just tell her."

She wasn't for sure if Amy was referring to the internship or Beca's feelings for her, but she could see the look of fear in Beca's eyes.

"Tell me about what? You mean the internship? Is that what's 'more important'?" She used finger quotes to exaggerate her point, and she watched as Beca's face fell.

"You knew?"

"I didn't, actually. Until you told me last night."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to take them back. She watched as Beca's face progressed from shock to hurt before finally settling on anger.

"You were awake?" It was as if tendrils of ice reached out to curl around the words, making a dagger headed straight for Chloe's heart.

She could feel the rest of the Bella's turning to stare at them.

"Yes."

"How much did you hear?"

She swallowed, but her throat was dry.

"Everything."

Beca's arms flailed around her in a way that would have been comical if it wasn't kind of scary.

"You listened to me fucking spill my guts while I thought you were asleep?! Real mature, Chlo!"

"It's not like you're ever going to be brave enough to tell me how you feel while I'm awake."

"At least I don't keep failing college because I can't let go of an a capella group!"

"I stayed for you, Beca!"

There it was, the secret she had kept hidden for so long, finally spoken aloud. Beca's eyes were filled with hurt, and she soon realized that her confession could easily be taken as a mockery of Beca's words from the night before. A part of her felt bad, but a bigger part of her was angry that Beca could still not understand how Chloe felt about her.

They locked in a stare-off that was only broken when Amy stepped between them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I don't want you guys to fight, you're Beca and Chloe - together you're Bhloe, and everyone loves a good Bhloe!"

"You know what? I don't have time for this, I have a demo to work on." Beca marched towards the woods, only slowing down to throw a glare at Chloe over her shoulder. "Of course, you already know that, don't you?"

"Beca!" She called out but the DJ didn't turn around.

Emily shouted at her to stop but she was too late, the bear trap yanked Beca upwards in a tangle of limbs and leaves and Chloe felt her stomach drop in terror.

"Chloeeee!" Beca's screech echoed in the trees. "Chloe, I'm sorry! Don't let me die! I'm too young to die! I haven't even told you- I need to tell you-"

She jogged over with the rest of the Bellas, squinting up at the net.

"Bec, we'll talk about it later, we've gotta get you down."

"No, no, I need to say this."

Silence fell as everyone stared expectantly up at their captain.

"Chlo . . . I can't - I just - I can't say it - I don't -"

"Sing it!" Aubrey offered and Chloe found herself wondering how the blonde could know. But then maybe she had always known.

The net dropped a few feet and everyone screamed before Beca started singing - softly at first and slowly gaining volume.

 **It's kind of cool in your company  
It's kind of hot when you're mad at me  
You know I hate it when I lose a fight  
But you'll make it up to me tonight  
I'll take you places you've never been  
You make me shiver when you touch my skin  
And then there's days that you don't come around  
I'm running, trying to chase you down**

 **We've got that L-O-V-E, the kind that makes you mad  
I put up with your crazy 'cause I'm your better half  
I think I love the challenge 'cause I love to win  
You know you've got that talent of pressing all my buttons in**

The trap dropped again, and Beca was close enough now that Chloe could see her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

 **I knew you were trouble from the day I met you  
One look in your eyes and I could not forget you  
You got me feeling ooh  
You got me feeling ooh mad love, mad love  
Trouble from the day I met you  
Got me seeing double and how could I forget you?  
You got me feeling ooh  
You got me feeling ooh mad love, mad love**

She felt a flutter in her stomach and Beca's words, and there was a tiny voice in the back of her head screaming that this was it, that it was finally happening. Her joy was short-lived however when the net dropped completely, Beca crashing to the ground, taking Amy and Jessica with her. Lily was hanging like a bat from the rope, a knife clutched between her fingers but Chloe barely noticed, her attention focused on the tiny DJ currently crawling her way out of a bear trap. She knelt down beside Beca, hands brushing the hair away from her face with trembling fingers.

"Bec-"

"No, Chlo, let me finish."

Chloe nodded, not trusting herself to speak without it all rushing out.

Beca took a deep breath before she began singing once again.

 **I can take it baby, that's alright  
You can't love without a little fight  
I really wanna be with you, man  
You're such a pain to try and understand  
But the way you lay it down on me  
I get weak and it's hard to speak  
I've got a feeling you've cast a spell  
I slipped and then I fell**

 **We've got that L-O-V-E, the kind that makes you mad  
I put up with your crazy 'cause I'm your better half  
I think I like the challenge 'cause I love to win  
You know you've got that talent of pressing all my buttons in**

She forced herself to be quiet, to not fidget despite her excitement.

 **I knew you were trouble from the day I met you  
One look in your eyes and I could not forget you  
You got me feeling ooh  
You got me feeling ooh mad love, mad love  
Trouble from the day I met you  
Got me seeing double and how could I forget you?  
You got me feeling ooh  
You got me feeling ooh mad love, mad love**

As the last of the lyrics died on Beca's lips, their eyes locked. She could see so much written on those blue irises. Nervous energy, love, and just a hint of fear. She reached her hands to grip Beca's.

"Bec-"

"No, Chlo -let me finish. Please." When she didn't say anything, Beca continued.

"I love you. Like I'm in love with you. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up, and when you're not around I really wish that you were. You make me feel like I can do anything; and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about the internship. I was so nervous about it and you, and World's - I just convinced myself not to. But I should have because you always make me feel like I'm so much better than I am. I know that I've been a jerk lately, and I'm sorry for that too. But I can't not tell you anymore, it's eating me up inside. I love you Chloe."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: To Leelan who mentioned the song choices - All of the songs are prompts provided by the lovely spikkels8, without whom this fic would not be possible! She pretty much dared me to write a fic based off of the cheesiest songs she could think of and this is what I came up with! I have to admit, there have been a few that I didn't even recognize!**

 **Eternal Flame - The Bangles**

Trying to ignore the fact that her heart was fluttering with a nervous excitement that was nothing like she had ever felt before. Beca was looking up at her with expectant eyes, and the fingers she had clutched between hers were trembling.

Her mind raced with possibilities. She had to show Beca how she felt. She racked her brain for the perfect song and the seconds raced by before she was finally struck with inspiration.

 **Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling**

She raised their joined hands to rest over her heart - if she was going to go cheesy, she might as well go all the way.

 **Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand, Do you feel the same?**

She watched as Beca's blue eyes crinkled at the edges as the younger girl recognized the song; her lips pulling up to reveal perfect teeth

 **Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?**

 **I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?**

Beca's alto joined her soprano, and she found herself thinking about how good they sounded together. They had sung together a thousand different times, usually with the other Bellas, but none of them had ever made her feel like that night in the showers. Until now. Their voices rose up and blended together, the space between them seeming to grow smaller and smaller as the song progressed.

 **Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh**

 **Close your eyes, give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?**

As their voices rang out on the last note, she felt the air shift again between them. They were in that cold shower stall again - as soon as the song was over the nerves were back. She could see the uncertainty flood Beca's eyes, and she worried for a moment that the DJ was going to stumble for some excuse about how this was all just a misunderstanding but Beca stayed silent, the look on her face begging Chloe to do something, anything.

Chloe shifted her weight so that she was leaning forward, holding herself just far enough back so that she could still see Beca's eyes.

"Is this ok?"

She felt more than heard Beca gasp. The brunette nodded slowly, her eyes fixating on Chloe's lips.

It was like time stopped.

She could see every color in the kaleidoscope of Beca's eyes, blue and gray blending together in a mesmerizing swirl.

She could feel every part of her that was touching the DJ - their knees brushing where they were kneeling in the leaves, their hands clasped tightly together, their noses ghosting against each other as Chloe leaned closer.

When their lips finally met it was like a shock of static electricity jolting through her body.

She had dreamed for years about what kissing Beca Mitchell would be like, and over time she had begun to worry that she was building it up too much, that actuality could never live up to her expectations.

Only this - this was better.

"So, I hate to interrupt." Fat Amy managed to sound almost apologetic. "But we never got around to lunch, and as much as I love how all of this is turning out; the old bread basket is rumbling." She slapped her stomach.

Chloe stayed were she was, blue eyes locked with Beca's, biting back a laugh.

"Everyone, let's head to the main dining hall, I'm sure Chloe and Beca will catch up."

Chloe had never been more grateful for Aubrey's take charge attitude as she was when she heard the Bellas all grumbling and shuffling back towards the main path.

"So . . ."

"So." Beca smirked.

"What does this mean exactly?"

"It means that we finally did something that I've been wanting to do for the past four years, and only after my ex-boyfriend and a bunch of cheesy pop songs helped me realize I'm in love with you."

There was that word again.

Love.

Beca had said it last night, but Chloe had been too shocked by everything else she had said to really focus on it. Now though, it was right there, hanging between them.

She must have hesitated a moment too long because Beca's smirk fell and stuttered words began tumbling out.

"I mean - I - I do - love you. I just . . . it took me a long time to realize that, so I understand . . . if you need more time - or if you never, I -"

"Bec!" She finally cut in, hands coming up to frame the DJ's face. "This isn't sudden, I had an idea - of how you felt. But I was scared I was misreading things, and I've tried for years to push my feelings down. It's going to take me a minute to get used to being able to say how I feel out loud." She swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"I love you. I've loved you since that day you came back to rehearsals and apologized to Aubrey."

Beca's nose crinkled.

"Really?"

"Really. You weren't really the type of person to come back. But you did, you came back - despite everything - because I asked you to, because you actually cared about the Bellas. Part of me hoped that you maybe cared about me too."

"Of course I cared about you, anybody else would have gotten kicked out of that shower way before we got around to singing their 'lady jam'. I cared, I was just too stupid to see it."

"Well, I was too stupid to tell you how I really felt - I failed Russian Lit three times just to be around you when I should have just told you how I felt."

"Let's just agree that we were both kind of stupid, and that we're through with ignoring our feelings."

"Deal." She breathed, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. She didn't think she would ever get used to the way Beca's lips moved against hers, like that was exactly where they were supposed to be. She moved closer to deepen the kiss, but Beca pulled back.

"As much as I want continue this, if we stay out here much longer the girls are going to talk."

Chloe shrugged.

"They're going to talk regardless, might as well enjoy ourselves."

Beca's eyes narrowed.

"I feel like this is foreshadowing for our relationship."

"How do you mean?"

"You, talking me into compromising situations."

"Well. . . " she pretended to think about it, inching closer to Beca as she did so. "You aren't wrong."


End file.
